


Phone Calls

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what else to tag, it's mature for language, set during infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Peter couldn't help but answer his phone when he saw Michelle was calling, but getting slightly interrogated by the decathlon team was not what he expected.





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spider man fic. Also I haven't read any of the comics, so there's that warning. Let me know what you think!

The day before Peter was going to leave with the avengers to fight Thanos, he told the decathlon team he would be gone a month at most. Ned had been nervously tapping his fingers on his desk, MJ squinted at him as if she was trying to solve a puzzle, Flash whooped in glee as it meant he would take Peter’s place on the team, and Mr. Harrington sent Peter a worried glance. It didn’t help that Peter gave no explanation as  to why he would be gone.

Except, it had been three months of radio silence. Peter hadn’t called or texted anyone except Ned, and Ned claimed that Peter would just say that he was fine.

In a rare moment of peace from battle Peter heavily sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, he listened to a voicemail from May. He could immediately feel some of his stress melting away as May said that she loved him and was certain that he was doing a great job. It made him feel a bit better to hear his aunt’s voice. He glanced back at his phone and felt a little guilty at seeing numerous texts and voicemails from MJ. He couldn’t bring himself to answer or listen to them. Peter knew that he liked her, alot. And for some reason that made it harder to talk to her without worrying that he would tell her that he’s spider man and that she is the prettiest girl that he has ever seen. Not that he likes her for just her looks, he loves how smart and badass she is.

Peter glanced back at his phone to see a few stray texts from the decathlon team members checking on him. There were a couple of texts from Ned telling him about what had been going on at school. Peter has done pretty well at keeping in regular contact with Ned. While fighting Thanos it has been hard to talk or text with anyone that wasn’t already on the battlefield. But texting Ned every couple of days was something Peter prided himself on and it made him feel as normal as possible for the circumstances.

As soon as Peter set his phone back down on the bed , it began vibrating. He looked at the caller ID, as MJ’s name flashed on the screen. Peter hesitated, his resolve crumbling as he stared at MJ’s name. He quickly accepted the call and put his phone against his ear. 

“Hi.” Peter said, a nervous lilt to his voice. 

“What the fuck, Parker!” Michelle’s voice boomed with anger. Peter cringed and held the phone away from his ear. “You don’t answer my fucking calls or texts after three fucking months?”

Peter stammered incoherently as he tried to form an appropriate response.

“Is that Peter?” Peter could hear Betty Brant talking to MJ on the other side of the phone. He guessed MJ gave some sort of affirmative, because he heard Betty talking again.

“Put him on speaker. Pleas, Mj.”

“Fine.” MJ bit out, and Peter glanced aro0und his rather bare room.

Various greetings met his ears and Peter realized that Mj was at a decathlon meeting. He wanted to hit his head on the wall for not realizing it.

“Hey guys.” Peter said as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. 

“Yo,Penis. You’re not coming back, right?” Flash asked, his voice oozing with confidence. Peter rolled his eyes.

“I should be back soon.” Peter lied. He was pretty sure it would take another month or two before Thanos could be defeated. If Thanos was defeated.

“Wait, Peter. Why are you gone?” Cindy Moon asked. Peter could hear other voices agreeing with her on the other end.

“It’s a long story.” Peter prayed that no one would push him further. He didn’t know how to explain that he was spider man and fighting Thanos in space.

Flash began to speak, until he let out a slight groan from getting elbowed in the ribs presumably by MJ. Peter smiled at the picture in his head.

Peter sat straight up as he heard an explosion that sounded relatively close. 

“What was that?” Ned asked worriedly.

“Uh, nothing. Guys, I gotta-” Peter began to speak before he heard Mr. Stark rushing down the hall, towards Peter’s room. 

“Kid, we have to go.” Mr. Stark said nervously from the doorway.

“Be there in a minute, Mr. Stark.” Peter attempted to cover the phone and hide Mr. Stark’s voice. Mr. Stark nodded and rushed off. 

“Was that Tony Stark?!” Flash yelled. Peter had to suppress a smile at the image of Flash being gobsmacked that Peter actually knew iron man.

“Uh, yeah it was.” Peter stammered as he reached for his suit and began to put it on. “I have to go.” 

A chorus of goodbyes echoed in his ear. A brief smile lit up his face. Peter shook it off and reminded himself that there was a battle going on outside, one that he was involved in. He could easily picture the decathlon team talking to him on the phone, all probably too close for MJ’s liking. It was these thoughts that drove Peter to want to fight, to keep these people safe. Except for Flash. Okay, maybe Flash.

“Bye.” Peter said, not bothering to end the call before he dropped his phone and ran off to join the fray.


End file.
